bennettworldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Bennett Babe Off
The Great Bennett Babe Off was an Irish reality television programme starring global superstars Charlotte and Sally Bennett. The show's aim was to find a new best friend for the girls as they expressed that stardom had left them feeling isolated as they "struggled to find real friends in an industry full of fake people". The show received criticism for its similarities to ''Paris Hilton's My New BFF ''but the girls quickly retracted all accusations by saying they are dear friends with Paris and she has had nothing but praise for the show. The show first aired on 1st July 2014 and concluded on 18th August 2014, airing a total of 10 episodes. A reunion episode, which featured all the candidates and the Bennett sisters, aired on 25th August 2014. The series was a huge success which came as no surprise to fans and critics worldwide. The show is the most watched television programme in the history of television, with an average of 31 million viewers per episode. Contestants The show had a total of 15 contestants all of mixed gender. The girls gave each contestant a nickname as they felt that "some people had boring as f**k names and they needed more of a Bennett feel to them". * *For the first 2 episodes the girls hired their mother, Sandra Bennett, to go undercover and to help them eliminate contestants who were here for the wrong reasons. Format Each episode the contestants had various tasks to complete in order to prove their loyalty to the Bennett sisters. At the end of each episode, at least one contestant would be eliminated depending on how well they performed in the tasks. The girls would also choose the best performing contestant at the end of each episode who would receive a prize which ranged from a trip to Ibiza with the girls and featuring on their new singles. Episodes Episode 1 - "Paint me a picture" ''' The contestants were required to draw portraits of the girls which would be displayed in their second home in Beverly Hills. '''Winner: New York Eliminated: Spag Bol (because she drew herself and not the girls), Fat Guy From Twitcam Who In A Plane (passed out at beginning of task), KKKiss (Sandra said he was here for the fame) - Episode 2 - "Stop the papz" The contestants had to dress as Sally and/or Charlotte to distract the paparazzi when the girls did not want to be disturbed in public. The girls also revealed the true identity of Stunna at the elimination ceremony, which caused a lot of controversy within the mansion. Winner: 'Tiffs '''Eliminated: '''Stunna (it was the end of her undercover mission), Povo Freak (looked like a "f**kin tw*t" according to the girls) - Episode 3 - '"Servant for a day" The girls live busy lives and don't have time to cater to their every need so they need someone to do that for them. Their best friend should make them food, change their bedding and clean the house. The task saw contestants work as "servants" in the girl's mansion to prove their loyalty. Winner: 'Pisspot '''Eliminated: '''Girl In Red (thought her loyalties lied elsewhere), Don't TB (did a "job that Jipla cudda done and she's f**kin dead. Don't EVER tb") - Episode 4 - '"Write me a song" This episode involved contestants attempting to write the next hit single for the girls. If the girls liked the song, they would include it on their next album, however they made it clear they would receive the writing credits and not the contestant. Winner: 'Tiffs '''Eliminated: '''Pedro II ("couldn't speak a word of English and no one wants a song in Spanish you daft c**t") - Episode 5 - '"Red carpet event" The contestants were required to dress the girls in their best attire ready for the premiere event of Sandra Bennett's latest blockbuster "Lost and Found: The Pedro Bennett story" Winner: 'Candy '''Eliminated: '''New York (the girls got into a huge row with her after she stole the dress she made for the girls) - Episode 6 - '"Magazine photoshoot" The remaining contestants would accompany the girls in a magazine photoshoot for Rolling Stone. The contestant who was "not a natural stunner" would not be included in the magazine and would be eliminated. Winner: 'Tiffs '''Eliminated: '''CLoser (according to the girls "she just don't have the right look for this industry") - Episode 7 - '"Cinderella" The girls are throwing a ball at their mansion and want the contestants to help them make the mansion look like a fairytale palace. The contestant who makes the house look "like Daesung's drove his car through it" will be eliminated. Winner: 'X '''Eliminated: '''Pisspot ("you're acc blind n we need someone wiv a decent pair of eyes to acc be our bffl so do one") - Episode 8 - '"Pink" The contestants had to collect anything pink they could find and give it to the girls as presents (because they love the colour pink). The contestant who gives them the least-impressive gift will be eliminated. Winner: 'Dafty '''Eliminated: '''X ("wot the acc f**k am I gonna do with a flamingo?") - Episode 9 - '"Pets at home" The girls were feeling lonely after the death of Jipla and Coco Chanel and therefore asked the contestants to help them find a new pet. The contestant who could find the cutest and best pet would win. Winner: Tiffs Eliminated: 'Dafty ("acc allergic to snakes u absolute f**kin waste of space. get oot me f**kin mansion before i get tiffs panther she got us to eat ya") - Episode 10 - '"The Finale" The final episode saw the hardest task yet. The contestants had to go on a shopping spree, spending their own money, and buy a whole new wardrobe for the girls. The contestants had strict instructions that clothes had to be designer and accessories from Claire's would win bonus points. Winner: '''Tiffs '''Eliminated: Candy (thought Tiffs knew their style better) Controversy The show was deemed controversial by the media, however this did not stop the girls from breaking television viewing records. The girls received over 1 million Ofcom complaints following "Fat Guy From Twitcam Who In A Plane" passing out in the first episode as the girls just left him on the floor without calling for help. The girls defended themselves by stating "you know...when youre acc in this industry n have been treated the way we av (cos such alist salabs) u just think everythins for publicity. when he collapsed to floor we acc thought he was jsut attention seeking so we were like woteva not our fault ur fat anyway. not even sorry cos when he collapsed he left a huge f**kin dent in the floor which we acc had to pay for?" The show received further controversy over the winner, Tiffs. Candy was the bookies favourite from the beginning and fans across the globe were shocked when Tiffs was announced as the winner. Pre-debut photos featuring the girls with Tiffs surfaced not long after the show ended, leading to questions about a potential fix so that their long-time friend could win. The girls have not commented on the matter.